Betting Test Scores
by Muzikfae
Summary: First even stevens fic... Ren and Larry, after an awkward moment, bet that they can't act like eachother's
1. The bet

Ok, my first try at an Even Stevens fic. PLEASE no flames, I like Larry and Ren. I never see enough of them!

____________________________________________________________________________

  


Ren Stevens was trying, in vain, to study in her room. Her little brother, Louis, was playing his drums in the room right down the hall. He was playing a very loud version of... well, no one knew what exactly. He was even shrieking along with it, and Ren decided that if she was ever going to get through studying without shoving those drumsticks down Louis' throat, she was going to have to go somewhere else. She called Ruby and asked her if she could spend the night at her place.

  


Larry Beal was desperately trying to find his math paper. It didn't seem to be anywhere in his backpack. He checked all over the house, and in the yard. He needed the paper done by the next day, so he HAD to find it. _Let's see, who sat next to me today in math... Ruby!!_ He quickly decided to call Ruby and see if she had his math paper.

  


"Hey, Ren, go get changed and I'll make popcorn." Ruby told Ren, as she perused her DVD collection. 

"I thought we were supposed to study, Ruby." Ren said to her closest friend.

"And who's to say David Gallagher won't be on the test." Ruby said, holding up her copy of "Little Secrets" on DVD.

Ren sighed, and went upstairs to change. She had brought her favorite pair of pajamas with her. The top was sleeveless, lavender, and silky, with royal blue stars all over it. The bottoms were short, and the same design. She pulled her hair out of its loose bun and went downstairs.

  


_Come on, pick up the phone! _Larry waited for someone at Ruby's house to pick up the phone. He had gotten the number off the school's parent contact list, and could only hope Ruby was the one to answer. He heard a click, and then a girls voice say "Hello?"

"Hi, is Ruby home?" he asked, politely.

"This is she." the voice said.

"Hi, Ruby, it's Larry Beal. Look, did you by chance pick up y math paper with the rest of your stuff when you left the classroom today? I can't find it."

"Hold on, let me check..." He heard the sound of papers being flipped through. "Oh, yeah, here it is."

"Great. Your address is listed here. I'll come by and pick it up." He said in a rush.

"But wait, before you come over here, you should–" Larry slammed down the phone, not even waiting to hear what the girl was going to say. He grabbed the keys to his fathers car, and set off towards Ruby's house.

  


Ren went downstairs in search of her brush. She rifled through her overnight bag, and just as she found it, the doorbell rang. Being closest to the door, and remembering that Ruby had gone upstairs for a shower, she went to answer it. But as she opened it, her breath caught in her throat.

Larry Beal.

Larry and Ren had been rivals for almost all their lives. She and Larry were the school perfectionists, always competing for the top grade. No matter what happened, they always found some way to get under each other's skin. 

But what was he doing here?

  


What's SHE doing here?

It took Larry a moment to remember that Ren and Ruby were best friends, and another moment to remember it was impolite to stare. He found he couldn't help it, even though his mind was screaming _You Idiot! It's Ren Stevens! Snap out of it!_

His eyes trailed up and down her body. _Whoa! Ren Stevens, when did YOU become such a knockout?!?!_ He thought. The boy then noticed her attire, and his heart stopped. She was standing in the doorway, for all the world to see, dressed like THAT??? If any of those horny jocks from school happened to see her tonight.... he had to get her away from that door, fast.

Not that he was being NICE or anything....

  


The first thing Ren noticed was that her rival looked extremely built under his Letterman jacket. The second thing was that she was staring at what could possibly be the biggest jerk alive, and liking what she saw. 

He was wearing his Letterman jacket, and a tight black t-shirt underneath, which showed off beautiful abs. A pair of baggy jeans hid his Nikes. He was looking at her with confusion, then interest, then bewilderment. She caught the lengthy once-over Larry gave her, and didn't know how to react. Then, he looked up at her and caught her gaze.

"Stevens, you and your little friend having a sleep-over party?" he said in a calm, but shaky voice. 

"May I inquire what your doing here, Beal?" Ren was immediately enraged at the joke, but had the sense to hide it from the jock. 

"Picking up my math paper, your little friend took it by mistake. So, is this what a Ren Stevens sleep-over looks like? What, next your gonna break out the nail polish and Truth or Dare cards? 'I dare you to... call Larry Beal and tell him you like him!'"

Ren would have laughed at Larry's imitation if Larry wasn't the one saying it.

"Larry, if you ever HAD a girlfriend who wasn't a complete ditz, you would know we don't always do that kind of stuff. But, given your past track record, and considering the only thing any of your ex girlfriends knew how to say was 'Lets make out', how are you supposed to know the difference?"

Larry didn't want to admit Ren had a point.

"Oh yeah, then what are you doin' in that slinky little number?" He said, gesturing to the pajamas she was wearing.

"And what are you doing in that tight tee? What is that, latex?" She poked the material on his shirt, and both were shocked by the feeling it gave them. 

"AHEM!"

They both turned around at the sound of Ruby's voice. She was standing halfway across the room, and watching them intently.

"Are you two finished?" she said, with a giggle.

"Ruby, are you and Ren about to play Truth or Dare? I wanna watch Ren act like a chicken!" Larry laughed at his own joke, but nobody else did.

"Here's your paper Larry. And yes, we were about to play Truth or Dare, but we're waiting for the guys to come over." Larry took his paper, as her last sentence echoed in his mind. _ What guys? She's actually going to let people see her in THAT? She's practically in lingerie!_

There was a knock at the door, and Larry watched Ren go to open it. Bobby Deaver and another jock named Mark came barging in. 

"What up, Beal?"

"Nothin'. Came to get my math paper." Larry gritted his teeth, and smiled a fake smile as he watched Bobby look Ren up and down, and give a wolf whistle of approval.

"I gotta get home. See you dudes at school. Where tomorrow, I will get a higher score on that test than a certain Miss Perfect we all know. Gotta Bounce" with that, Larry took off out the door, and on his way home.

  
  


"Ren Stevens: A+. Larry Beal: A+" once again, the score was tied. _It's always tied..._ Ren Stevens thought. All week she had waited for those test scores to be posted. It seems that no one else in the grade even got close to that score. A small migraine was making it's way through her tired brain, but got even bigger at the mention of Larry Beal. She wanted to kill him more than ever. 

"Oh No, not again!" a voice beside her groaned.

Ren looked in the voice's direction. Larry Beal was standing so close that she could barely breathe. Thinking of the test scores all week, she had thought a lot about Larry. She hadn't seen him all week, not after the slumber party.

_Hmmm... I think I'll make my presence known to this pompous jerk..._

  


"Ugh, tied again!!!"

As Larry turned towards the voice, he felt a sharp pain hit his foot. He winced and looked at the foot that pained him, finding a black high-heeled boot stepping on it. He looked at the boot's owner, surprised to find that it was Ren Stevens. She looked at him with mock sympathy. 

"Oh, Larry, I'm, like, soooo sorry I stepped on your foot! I, like, totally didn't mean to. I, like, just wanted to see if, like, I stepped on your foot it would, like, actually hurt you." Ren said, imitating a ditz. Then, in her regular voice she said "Oh wait, I can talk like a human being. I'm not your girlfriend."

Larry almost laughed, but made it sound like a "Hmph."

"I see you lost the lingerie. Good. If you'd worn anything like that to school, your rep would be ruined. Not to mention all the guys that'll be all over you. It would kinda ruin the whole smartness thing." Larry joked.

_Including me– WAIT a second, where'd THAT come from??? _Larry thought, bewildered. Why was he even talking to her?

Ren looked at him, enraged. "Well that's a compliment coming from you. You've made a living of only looking on the outside."

"Like YOU don't look for good looks?"

"I look for both. You however...."

"Alright, fine. If you think you know exactly the type of girls I date, then show me. Be one of them. Act like one of them for one whole week. If you can't, you gotta flunk the next test. I you can, than I will." Larry regretted the words that came out of his mouth the minute he said them. But he knew he couldn't take back the challenge now. Ren's eyes were shooting daggers at him.

"Fine. But wait, hold on. You gotta show me you know my type a well as you think you do. You act like my type, or what you THINK is my type, the same week. Same prizes. Got it?"

Larry gaped at Ren. He hadn't been expecting that. But he shook her hand anyway, and both were surprised by a bolt of electricity running through their veins. They both walked away, thinking of the little bet the just made. And not knowing exactly what was happening next.


	2. REN?

Ok, hope you guys liked the first chap. I'm bored out of my mind, so I think I'll write the next one now.

____________________________________________________________________________

  


Ren Stevens had gone to the mall. Checking out the selection, she looked for five of the sexiest tops she could find. After going to J.C. Penny, and having no luck, she decided to go to a store called "My Body", which specialized in sexy clothing. She found three halter tops, a baby-tee, a midriff top, four pairs of hip-huggers, and a pair of shorty-shorts. She figured that, given all the work she's done for the school, they'd let five little dress-code violations slide. She also bought some stuff for her hair, and a leather jacket. Then she went to a store called "Beautify Me", and bought three colors of lipstick, a pallet of eyeshadow colors, some lip-gloss, and some more stuff for her hair.

She couldn't wait to see Larry's face.

  


Coming into school, Larry half expected to see Ren by his locker, begging to be let out of the bet. He'd let her go easy. Let her scrape by with a B. Let her tell the entire school that she was an idiot.

That's when he heard them.

Whispers. Everyone was talking about something, like it was some national crisis. He perked up his ears at the sound of a name:

Ren.

"Have you SEEN Ren today?"

"No, but I heard."

"What's she look like?"

"Wait, wait, wait! Shhhh! Here she comes!"

Larry whipped around and caught sight of something he never, EVER expected to see. 

"Hi, Larry." said a very... interesting looking Ren. Her long brown hair had been curled and streaked with red. A bright, fire truck red that matched her midriff top. She was also wearing hip-huggers, which were black and had red sparkly bubble-letters all over it. She wore black high-tops, which were also new. Larry's mind went blank. _Ren? This is REN??? Oh my God!_

"Wa-wa-wassup?" Larry was totally in shock. Was this REN? No way. Why was she dressing up like this? Oh yeah, the bet. He had nearly forgotten for a moment.

Ren giggled, and said in a very ditzy voice, "I was, like, just passing by, and I, like, totally forgot to ask. Did you, like, HEAR what happened to Daisy McIntosh over the weekend? She, like, totally got caught stuffing her bra. Isn't that just, like, so sad?"

_She's good at the ditz act, I'll give her that much. But two can play at that game, Stevens. _Larry thought.

Larry took out a pair of glasses he only wore when he had to, and put them on. Then he said in a very geeky voice, "I must say, I am very disappointed in the students of this school. Gossip is cruel and hurting to people. We must put an end to this art of cruelty as soon as possible, and think of our friends. Lets try and stop this nonsense, and join together in this common cause."

Larry watched as Ren chewed her gum, staring at him blankly. When he was done his speech she said "Yeah, ok, whatever, so any way...." She continued talking until the bell for first period rang. 

"Well, I gotta get to class. Education is one of the most important things in–" Larry was cut off by Ren, who said "Oh whatev, I'm just gonna ditch first period. I'll see ya later!"

Ren walked away, and whatever Larry had been thinking about before he talked to her left his mind completely. As she walked down the halls, she got a range of wolf whistles and cat-calls from most of the jocks in the hallway. Larry went flaming with rage. _What the hell are they thinking??? They can't treat Ren like that! She deserves more respect than that! _He carefully went up to the nearest jock, and "accidentally" tripped him as he tried to move towards Ren. 

He wanted it to make him feel better, but somehow, it didn't.

  


Ren was feeling weird. Larry had made it seem like she only went for the straight-and-narrow type. The type who never wanted anything but an A+. Well, she'd show him. 

She scoured the halls looking for a sign of Larry. Sure enough, he was by his locker, talking to one of his pin-head friends. _Hmmm.... I think I just got a very interesting idea._ As she made her way towards his locker, Ren saw Larry and the boy he was talking to stiffen. They heard her footsteps and were obviously talking about her.

"Hey Larry. Ooo, who's your friend?" She said in an extremely flirtatious tone. She caught the scowl on his face before turning her face to the other boy.

"Oh, pardon," Larry said an a fake nerdy voice, "This is my friend Kevin. Kevin, may I present Ren Stevens."

"Dude, you totally may!" said the obviously smitten Kevin, who was now hypnotized by the body of the woman before him.

_Hook, line, and sinker._ Ren thought confidently, as she continued her conversation with Larry's friend.

  


_Memo to me: Lock Kevin in his gym locker after school._ Larry watched the now extremely sexy Ren Stevens flirting with his now ex-friend Kevin. 

"So, you're on the track team, right?" Ren was asking. She was batting her very long eyelashes, making Larry's blood boil.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty fast. I won the last meet." Kevin said proudly. 

"Well, I'm a reporter for the school newspaper. I'm sure everyone would just, like, love to hear your story. Can I get an interview?" Ren looked at the boy with pleading eyes.

"Uh... sure, Ren." Kevin said. 

"Like, awesome! Come to my place Friday, around–"

"Ooh, I'm so sorry," Larry interrupted her "Kevin won't be able to make it on Friday. He has a date with his GIRLFRIEND OF FOUR MONTHS, Dana. Come to think of it, he's busy all this AND next week. Maybe another time."

"Oh, I'm so totally sorry! Maybe next time!" She winked at Kevin, touched Larry's cheek, and walked down the hall towards the computer lab.

"Dude!!! What'd you do that for?" Kevin looked mad. Time for an excuse.

"Uh, dude, you don't even wanna go near that chick. She's got a boyfriend. And he's somethin' to worry about."

"Oh," Kevin looked both relieved, and thankful "Thanks dude. I didn't know." 

"Don't mention it. Just spread it around, so nobody gets hurt." Larry said. As Kevin walked off, Larry thought about everything.

Why was he so absorbed in the Ren thing? Why was he always thinking about her now, or even before the bet? He'd always had her on his mind. Why'd he always get that stupid feeling every time she touched him? Why'd his mind start to wander every time he'd thought about her, until he saw himself holding her, kissing her... Why'd she make him feel crazy?

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were falling for her... _One voice in his head said.

_No I'm not, SHUT UP!_ Another one said.

_Face it. Now that this new, sexy Ren is in the picture... _The first one said.__

_ She was always sexy– WAIT! I did NOT just think that!! _The other one said.

  


Larry forced himself to stop thinking about it, and continued on his way to class. He looked through his notebook, trying to study, when his attention was drawn by the test scores on the board. He looked at the scores and....

"Awwe damn... tied again!!"


	3. Knowing Too Much

Um... Thanx 4 all reviews!

_____________________________________________________________________________

  


By fifth period Ren had heard the rumors circulating about her "boyfriend", and was severely pissed off. It had prevented all the boys from responding to any flirting she did. She decided to break this little rumor. 

She went out by the bleachers, sat down, and started to weep. She had been crying only a minute and a half before a boy approached. It was Brett Marshall. He was not only the hottest boy in the entire school, but junior teacher's assistant for the Spanish professor, AND he had his own band. A lot of girls had gotten the sudden urge to learn how to say the Spanish alphabet, but so far, Brett had remained unattached. 

_YES!!!!_ thought Ren as she saw him.

"What's wrong? Your name's Ren, right? Ren Stevens?" Brett was so close, she could smell his cologne.

"Yeah, that's my name. MY BOYFRIEND JUST BROKE UP WITH ME!!!!!" she made a show of breaking out in fresh sobs.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure he wasn't THAT great of a guy. Most of the boys are saying he's a muscle-bound jerk who wouldn't leave you alone." Brett said. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

She looked up. "Yeah, he was pretty bad. Your name's Brett, right?"

_I wonder if Larry's watching now. _Ren thought.

  


Larry was on th other side of the bleachers, watching Ren and Brett with avid interest. He watched Brett put his moves on Ren, and felt like he could drop him off a cliff without any remorse.

"Yo, Dude!" It was Kevin. Larry stiffened.

"I heard Ren and her big bad boyfriend broke up. Help me think of something." Kevin said to Larry. 

"Hmmm.... Ok, what if I sent her flowers?" Kevin sat down on the bench next to him.

"No way, dude. She's allergic." Larry remembered the time he put a huge bouquet of daisies in her locker, just to make her sneeze all day.

"What about candy? Oh, I can send her some of those really awesome toffees from–" 

"No way. Bad braces incident." Larry remembered that, too. Her teeth were stuck together because the braces were covered in the caramel. He nearly died laughing.

"Well, what about a nice stuffed animal?"

"Man, with Ren you can't be 'traditional'. You have to focus on what she likes." Larry barely knew the words were coming from his own mouth. "She likes Shakespeare. She likes opera. She likes the kind of things that hardly any other girl likes in this day and age. She's special. Traditional. You gotta treat her with respect."

"If you know her so well, than YOU can ask her out." Kevin got up and left. 

_No way, _Larry thought. _Never gonna happen._

Still, how did he know so much about her? Had he really been watching her THAT close?

And what about her?__

  


Ren was walking on air by the end of the day. Brett had cheered her up, cursed off her "ex-boyfriend", and asked her out. All in less than twenty minutes. _Oh, this is soooooo Awesome!! Wait! Stop thinking ditzy! You're already talking like one, you don't want to become one!!! Stupid bet._ Ren thought. However, she still didn't come down from her cloud nine,... UNTIL, that is, she bumped into a certain "Mr. I'm-So-Cool". Larry caught her arm before she fell flat on her face. She looked straight into his eyes, seeing the silent challenge within, and quickly straightened herself before speaking.

"Like, hey! I was just totally looking for you! Like, where were you?" She loved annoying him with her ditz act. She saw a glimmer of something in his eye, but she couldn't quite see what emotion it was. Anger? Annoyance? Amusement? It was gone before she could tell.

"Time out on the bet for a minute, Ren. Just answer these questions." Larry still gripped her arm.

"Larry, what's going–"

"Just answer them, Ok? First one: How long did Brenda Gibson and I go out?"

"Uh... That slut? Three weeks. Why?" Ren said, confused.

"What were the last two awards I received?"

"Scholastic Achievement and our school magazine's Sexiest Smile. That stupid picture in the school newspaper, the one where Wexler was giving you the award, was courtesy of me, by the way." What was wrong with him? Why was he asking her all these questions?

"OK, what was my grade average last year?"

"Uh, A+, same as mine. Larry, tell me what's going on?" 

Larry let go of Ren's arm and put on his usual smirk. 

"Bet on." he said as he put on his glasses and walked away.

  


_They were all right! Every last one of her answers! How?_ Larry was the most confused person in the world right then. He knew all about her, and from the looks of it, she knew all about him. What was with him? It's just Ren!_ Ren, with her sexy smirk, and chocolate eyes...STOP DUDE!!! YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!!!!_ He decidded to check out the test scores for writing. She couldn't be tied with him in BOTH subjects... could she?

He went up to the board, and saw the only two A+'s by their names.

_Does that girl ever get tired of being such a genius? _He thought.

Smiling, he took his seat and prepared for the next lesson.


	4. Library and Dateprep

OK, Moving on...

____________________________________________________________________________

  


"LOUIS!!!!!!"

Ren watched the comical, yet familiar scene of Donny chasing after Louis, who was holding what appeared to be Donny's basketball trophy. She grabbed her history homework and, thinking quickly, put on a pair of shorty shorts and a midriff top. She put up her hair and looked for her jacket. She couldn't find it anywhere, so she just left. 

  


As Larry waited outside the library, he knew he was becoming extremely bored. He needed Kevin to get there quick. He figured once Kevin was there, he would be able to stop thinking about Ren. Thinking about Ren definitely wasn't a good thing. Especially if he wanted to win the bet. But getting her off his mind wasn't easy, especially since, rumor has it, she had a date that night with Brett Marshall. 

He knew what kind of boy Brett was. The fast kind. Only remaining unattached for so long because he enjoyed scoring a different girl every night. Ren, he knew, was his next target.

_Thanks to that stupid bet... If he tries anything and I hear about it... WHY am I thinking about murder here? I mean, seriously, what do I care if he scores with Ren? And breaks her heart? Or gets her pregnant or... IF HE DOES I'LL KILL HIM!... Or.... FINALLY!_ Larry immediately put aside his thoughts when he saw Kevin walking up the steps of the library.

"So, did you hear about Ren and Brett?" Kevin asked sadly. He knew if Brett was with Ren, he didn't have a chance.

"Yeah. And I was rootin' for you, man!" Larry said, in mock enthusiasm. Obviously Kevin thought it was real.

They went into the library, and Larry was surprised to see Ren in the far corner. She was writing down some notes from a book she was reading. She looked up and saw Larry staring at her, she put the pen down, and motioned for him to come and sit with her. 

"Kevin, you look in the back, I'll look up front. We'll meet outside the library at six, got it?" Without waiting for an answer, Larry strolled up front and sat down across from Ren.

"Time out for a second, Larry. Tell me, what was up with you today? What were all those questions about?" Ren asked.

Larry knew he couldn't tell her the real answer, so he made up one. "I'm making a book on my school career here. I had just forgot some tiny details here and there. So, that was YOU who put that ugly picture in the Wombat Report?" He had to change the subject.

  


Ren knew he was lying. She decided to toy with him a little bit.

"Yeah, that was me. Actually, I thought it was a pretty cute picture." she said, batting her eyelashes. She wasn't very experienced at flirting, but she thought she should give it a shot.

"Um, yeah right! You just put it in to make me look bad." Larry caught the flirt, and countered it with some flirting of his own. He gave her a sexy smile, which urged her to continue. 

"Well, you only think that because you don't see yourself the way us girls do." She gave him a flirtatious grin, which sent shivers up his spine.

  


_Damn, she flirts like a pro! _Larry felt his heart pump faster when she laid a hand on his. She looked into his eyes, causing a funny sensation at the pit of his stomach. He had to get out of there, FAST. 

"I, uh, just wanted to ask you to tell Brett tonight that, uh, we have that science project due on Monday." He withdrew his hand, and almost ran out of the library.

  


"So, Ruby, what do you think?" Ren asked, showing off the outfit she was going to wear on her date with Brett that night. She was a little peeved that Larry had blown her off, but she knew she had to win the bet. She was wearing a tight black skirt that went down to her knees, and an equally fitting pink halter. Her hair was long and curled at the bottom. Very sexy, yet still very understated. 

She couldn't wait until tonight. 


End file.
